


Clex artwork  NC-17 NSFW

by ctbn60



Category: Smallivlle
Genre: M/M, NSFW, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Clex artwork  NC-17 NSFW

I took part in the Clexmas! [True Love Drabble Fest.](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/54465.html)

Below are two of my entries. 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, the main Smallville dudes do.  
Images: Screen caps by me.  
Photos by WB. Please see my resource page for any layers that may have been used.

Composition: Totally mine. Feedback is welcome and always appreciated.

Click on the images below for a link to the larger pictures.

[ ](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/ClexWatercolorframe.jpg)  
---  
[ ](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/Choc_Clexframe.jpg)  
  
 


End file.
